


Why?

by orphan_account



Series: December SMP One-Shots [4]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dream manipulates Tommy, Other, Sad, Used Tommy, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream knew why no one else came to Tommy’s beach party. He knew. Wilbur didn’t. Only he did. Tommy finds out though......
Relationships: Dream & Tommy, Technoblade & Tommy, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, tommy & tubbo
Series: December SMP One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Why?

Tommy was in his tent looking at his compass. He looked up when he saw Wilbur walk in. Tommy stood up. “Why didn’t anyone come to my party?” Wilbur looked at him confused.

”What do you mean? I put peoples invitations in a chest in their house where they could find it.” Tommy looked down.

”No one came, only Dream. Wilbur I don’t understand. Do they not care about me anymore?” Wilbur looked at Tommy sadly. He put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

”Tommy they do care about you. They probably were busy and couldn’t come.” Tears started forming in Tommy’s eyes.

”I just want to go home Wilbur. I-I.” Tommy couldn’t finish he was crying. Wilbur hugged him.

”I know Tommy, I know..”

Little did they know, someone was watching the, that person was smirking. **Tommy is breaking, perfect...** the person thought.

————————————————————————————————

Tommy and Wilbur were in the nether fixing the bridge when Tubbo, Fundy, and Dream ran to them.

”Want the Heck Tommy! Why did you burn my compass?!” Tommy looked up towards Tubbo.

”What do you mean? I haven’t even been in L’manburg” Tubbo didn’t believe him. Tommy widened his eyes when he saw Tubbo holding his compass.

”H-how did you get that?”

”You left it for me with a note saying, ‘Keep this, do whatever you want with it. I don’t care and I don’t want it. I burned yours.”

”Tubbo you got to believe me I didn’t!” Tubbo rolled his eyes, he then preceded to throw the compass into lava. Tommy stood still. He looked towards Tubbo.

”You really don’t care about me anymore....”

”N-o, N-o that’s not what I mea-“

Tommy then left the game.....


End file.
